owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Wild
The Lore of the Wild allows the Rabisu to control and manipulate plants by possession, mental connections, and literal reshaping. 'Abilities' • Wilderness Sense: ''' The Devourer gains an immediate sense of the surrounding area. '''Low-Grace: Causes the flora and fauna to react inimically to human trespassers. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Wits + Survival + Wild *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Scene If your roll succeeds, your character gets a detailed mental map of her surroundings, to which she can refer as needed, along with the approximate locations of nearby animals and people. Although this evocation works best in wilderness areas, it can also be used in urban (You receive a -2 to your dice pools). Your Devourer can gain insight into a given area within a radius of miles equal to her Torment score. Magically shroudred beings compare their successess against the demon successess. Demons can naturally sense the scan and automatically try to shroud themself with a Wits + Stealth roll. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who perform this evocation transmit their murderous nature to the surrounding area, causing the flora and fauna to react inimically to human trespassers. Any animals in the area react aggressively to trespassers, attacking them if they're able. Athletics or Survival rolls must be made for intruders to avoid harm or to escape attack. •• Quicken Growth: The Devourer can fuel rapid and unchecked growth in the local plant life. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons cause a plant to grow and entwine any living beings within reach. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + WIld *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to successess rolled The Devourer focuses on a specific plant and causes it to increase in size by a number of cubic yards equal to the successes you rolled, all within the space of a single turn. Vines or roots inflict a like number of damage points to physical structures with which they're in contact (consider each success a Strength point and compare the results to the Feats of Strength chart). Objects caught within the growth radius are swallowed up. The plant remains overgrown and causes damage for a number of turns equal to the successes you rolled. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons cause a plant to grow and entwine any living beings within reach, strangling or ripping them apart. For every living being within the plant's growth area, roll a number of dice equal to your Devourer's Manipulation + Survival. Treat this as a grapple attempt, which victims can attempt to parry or dodge as normal. If the attack is successful, roll a number of damage dice equal to the Devourer's Torment. Each success inflicts a level of lethal damage. ••• Command The Wild: The Devourer can direct the rapid growth of local plants by force of will. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons cause the affected plants to become inimical to flesh and blood. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Survival + Wild *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to Torment score Your character can affect a number of plants equal to her Torment score. Each plant grows a number of cubic yards equal to he successes you rolled, and expands in the direction and configuration specified by your character. If plant growth is directed at a specific structure, take the number of successes rolled and compare them to the Feats of Strength chart. Low-Grace: In addition to directing their growth, monstrous demons cause the affected plants to become inimical to flesh and blood, sprouting needle-like thorns and poisonous sap. The exact manifestation is determined by the Storyteller, but a successful Dexterity + Athletics (or Survival) roll must be made for anyone attempting to move through the area, lest they suffer a number of dice of lethal damage equal to the demon's Torment. •••• Possess Plant: '''TThe demon can take over the living essence of one or more plants. '''Low-Grace: Monstrous Devourers spread the taint of their Torment through any plants they control. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Wild *'Action:' 1 turn *'Duration' Scene The Devourer can control a number of plants equal to the successes rolled. Plants affected by this evocation must remain rooted in place, but they can perform many other actions within the limits of their physical composition and size. A rose bush can entangle a victim, or ivy can pull apart the wall to which it's anchored. Consider the plants to have a Strength score equal to your demon's Torment and refer to the Feats of Strength chart to determine the damage the plants can do to items. That same number of dice is used to make attack and damage rolls when the plants attack living targets, doing bashing damage. Low-Grace: Monstrous Devourers spread the taint of their Torment through any plants they control, destroying them from within and reducing them to lifeless husks within minutes. Each possessed plant suffers one health level of damage per turn. As a rule of thumb, assume that a given plant has one "health level" per cubit foot of volume. When all the plant's health levels have been consumed, the plant dies. ••••• Mutate Plant: '''The Rabisu can reshape the body of a plant. '''Low-Grace: This evocation crate plant life with a taste for blood. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Intelligence + Survival + Wild *'Action:' Extended *'Duration' Special Your character can alter or add a new plant characteristic per success rolled. Alterations include increased metabolism (heightened speed of growth), thick bark, or tough skin and thorns. These successes can be generated as part of an extended roll over a period of days (one roll per day), as the demon "tinkers" with her creation. The effects of the evocation persist for a number of days equal to your character's Torment score, or they can be made permanent by expending one Willpower Dot. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who use this evocation crate plant life with a taste for blood. Make a Resolve + Composure - Devoured Torment roll. If the roll fails, the plant's metabolism mutates spontaneously, developing natural weapons that allow it to kill and feed on living beings -- including the demon herself. The plant's attack and damage dice pool equals your character's Torment, and damage is lethal. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: NINURTU' The angels of the wilderness manifest as an amalgam of the flora they command and the fauna that thrive beneath their aegis. Their skin is commonly covered by a fine pelt similar to a deer's, and they often possess hooves instead of feet. Their bodies are powerfully muscled, and their eyes change colors like the seasons, ranging from pale gray to deep summer green. POWERS: *'Chameleon Skin:' The demon's skin allows it to blend with its surroundings. All Stealth rolls gain the 9 again quality if the demon is on the move; 8 again if it's standing still. *'Enhanced Senses:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Extra Health Levels:' +3 Health levels. *''' Pass Without Trace:' ALl Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, and her passage doesn't disturb the surrounding environment in any way. She leaves no footprints and disturbs no foliage. '''TORMENT FORM:' Monstrous Ninurtu are darker of hue, and their eyes take on the color of the silver moon. They swell in size, and their appearance exudes the kind of forbidding menace of the deep forests or the high mountains. TORMENT POWERS: *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. *'Increased Size:' +1 Strength +2 Dexterity +1 Stamina *'Thorns:' The demon's shoulders, chest, and arms are covered with needle-sharp, black thorns that inflict one level of aggravated damage to any attacker who successfully strikes or grapples the demon in unarmed combat. *'Venom:' The demon's saliva contains an intoxicating form of venom that affects a victim's will. If a victim is exposed to the demon's saliva (through an open wound, a kiss) she loses one Willpower Point per demon's Torment minus Stamina + Power stat. If the victim loses all of her Willpower in this fashion, she falls into a death-like coma. The effects of the venom lasts for a number of days equal to the character's Torment. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 206-207 <<<< BACK